First Kill
by shinee2007
Summary: Lambo's first kill left him traumatized. Every night, he wakes up from a nightmare. One particular night was the worst but Tsuna and the rest of the guardians are there. Oneshot 10YL


**Hi! I'm back! ;) **

**Okay, I really hope you will enjoy reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of its characters. **

"Yo. Lambo-sama is awesome." = Normal talking

_"You shall give Lambo-sama candy." = _Dream

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_At the slight touch of the knob of the door, it swung open as if I forced it open with all my strength. The room was relatively normal. It had a couch, bed, closet, and a TV inside. I carefully walked in, looking side to side to see if it was really empty as it seemed. _

_"Hello? Anybody here?" I whispered nervously._

_After a short silence, I heard a small groan. _

_"Who's there?" My head whipped to the sound only to see…_

* * *

"AHH!" I screamed as I bolted up the bed. Cold sweats covered my body and I panted heavily. I couldn't remember the dream again. Ever since _that _day, nightmare haunted me every single night. All nights, I would wake up screaming from a nightmare in the middle of the night that I would never remember afterwards.

I trembled in my sheets and tears ran down my face. My eyes darted side to side and spotted my yellow horns. Those dreaded yellow horns that started my nightmares.

Next to my bed, I spotted a man with a scar on his face. His eyes had no pupils and were all white. Foam came out of his mouth. Then, his white eyes rolled and I saw a bloodshot eyes staring right into my soul.

My eyes widened and a loud shriek came out of my open mouth.

"Get away! No! Get away from me!" I screamed as I scurried to the back of my bed. I waved my hands in front of me and covered my eyes defensively. "No! Get away!"

The door to my room slammed open and Tsuna-nii and rest of his guardians filed in.

I paid no attention to them and stared at the man. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Get away from me! No!"

Someone hugged me and patted my shoulders in effort of calm me. I didn't pay attention and still screamed. "No! No! No! I didn't mean to! No!"

"Lambo." A gentle voice called out to me.

'Gentle? I am a monster. A monster!' I thought and started clawing my face. "I didn't mean to! No! He can't be-"

"Shhh. Lambo, it's okay."

Chrome-nee held onto my hands to prevent me from hurting myself but I still thrashed around. Hayato-nii held onto my legs.

I bawled. "I killed him! I killed him! I'm a monster!" I thrashed and shook my head. "Dead! He's dead!"

Then, cold bucket of water splashed all over me, waking me up from my trance.

"Calm yourself down, ahoushi." Heterochromatic eyed man held a bucket that was dripping with water.

"Mukuro, that was unnecessary." Tsuna-nii reprimanded him.

I took a breath shakily and looked at them. Kyoya-nii was in the corner, occupied with his phone. Takeshi-nii looked over at me worriedly, still in his pajamas. Ryohei-nii was at the tea room that was conveniently across from my room. Mukuro-nii smirked indifferently but I could see in his eyes that he was worried. Hayato-nii sighed and let go of my legs and so did Chrome-nee and did the same with my arms.

Since my arms and legs were no longer restrained, I rolled up into a ball and rocked back and forth.

"Lambo." Tsuna-nii stroked my wet hair out of my face. "You do know that it really wasn't your fault."

"Tch. First kills are the hardest, Jyudaime. I guess ahoushi is still young and not matured enough." Hayato-nii took out a cigarette and lit a piece.

Takeshi-nii nodded sagely. "I know I took it very hard when I made my first bones. Even then I was nineteen. I can't imagine how Lambo is feeling right now. He's only fifteen."

"I made my first kill when I was six and I didn't take it that hard. Kufufufufu…" Mukuro-nii piped in with a smirk.

"Well, you are different, pineapple head." Hayato-nii spat out.

"Lambo, you did that for us, your family. You had to do that in order to save us and keep yourself alive. If you didn't do that, who knows what would have happened to me?" Tsuna-nii kept on stroking my hair.

"B-but… I-I-I just w-w-wanted to kn-knock them o-o-out!" I sobbed in Tsuna-nii's chest, my only comfort I needed.

Ryohei-nii came in the room with a cup of warm tea and handed it to me. "Here, Lambo; chamomile tea. It's good for anxiety."

I looked at him thankfully and drank it slowly.

"Poor Lambo…" Chrome-nee stroked my cheek. "I'm sorry you have to go through this…"

"I kn-know… But… I'm in mafia so… I-I have to make my first kill someday…" I replied and attempted a smile.

Kyoya-nii came up to me and patted my head once and turned around to get out. "Herbivore, no school for you tomorrow. I called the school already and gave an excuse."

I nodded. "T-thanks, Kyoya-nii."

"Hn." And Kyoya-nii just walked out the door.

Tsuna-nii looked into my eyes and solemnly said, "What happened that day was an accident. Accident that saved us. If you didn't kill them, they would have been a threat to us in the near future. I swear, Lambo, that it is not your fault."

I nodded tearfully.

"Oh my, Lambo… You're soaked!" I glared at Mukuro-nii who just shrugged. "Let's get you dried and get sleeping again." Tsuna-nii gently got me off of my bed.

I perked up at the word 'sleep' and stared at Tsuna-nii with wide eyes. When he saw this, he chuckled and asked me, "Do you want to sleep with me today then?"

I smiled and nodded at this. "Un! I want to sleep with Tsuna-nii!" I tackle hugged Tsuna-nii, making his pajamas wet, just like me.

Hayato-nii smacked the back of my head. "Ahoushi! Stop getting Jyudaime all wet!"

"Maa maa, Hayato, cut him some slack! Hahaha!" Takeshi-nii tried to calm Hayato-nii down, failing miserably.

I stuck out my tongue at him and said, "You're just jealous that I get to sleep with Tsuna-nii!"

"Why you…" Takeshi-nii had to hold Hayato-nii back from hurting me. I ran away out of the room.

Tsuna-nii sighed behind me and said, "I'll bring new clothes for you and don't get the bed wet!"

"Haaaai!" I yelled back and happily ran into Tsuna-nii's room.

* * *

That night, I dreamt a pleasant dream for the first time in a while.

_I was in the center, and all of my loved ones, especially Tsuna-nii and the other guardians smiled at me and hugged me tightly, telling me that I did a good job and it was not my fault. _

_Tsuna-nii smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'm proud of you, Lambo. Thank you and I'm sorry you had to go through that." _

_They all hugged me once again and said, "I love you." _

A single tear rolled down my face as I snuggled closer to Tsuna-nii.

* * *

**And that is the end! Thank you very much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this! :D **

**Please review! I would love to hear what you thought about this! **

**3 **


End file.
